The Volcano of Fears/Transcript
Yellow: giggles (Ball crashes) Hanazuki: gasps (Yellow approaches Hanazuki) Hanazuki: My bad, Yellow. I'm just feeling a little- Sleepy U: Sleepy? Hanazuki: No, I am so not sleepy! Not that there's anything wrong with being sleepy. Some of my best friends are sleepy. (Yellow urges Hanazuki to play Comet Ball) Hanazuki: I know, Comet Ball is super exciting. But to be honest, things around here have been a little too exciting lately. (gets flashbacks of previous episodes) Sleepy U: Sounds Like you're just in need of a little R and R. Hanazuki: Rescue and Resuscitate? Sleepy U: (rolls eyes) Okay. Why don't you kick back and chill for once? You deserve it. Hanazuki: I'm fine. (attempts to relax) (Hemkas surround her) Hanazuki & Hemkas: in surprise Hanazuki: Ahh! Lime Green: shouts Hanazuki: gasps Oh, oooh man. I'm a wreck! Hemkas: agrees Sleepy U: Hanazuki, you're wound up all kinds of type. I know what you need. Hanazuki: Curl up in a ball and cry? Sleepy U: You need a day off. We can throw you a picnic and we could put some game together. And by "we," I mean someone else. Hanazuki: gasps A big fancy picnic for little old me? Oh shucks, thanks guys. Dazzlessence: A picnic and no one invited me? I take sic.! Hanazuki: Of course you're invited! Dazzlessence: Ha ha! Congratulations, your party just got glamorous! sings Who's the party planner? Hanazuki: Sleepy Unicorn. (Sleepy Unicorn falls over in his sleep) Dazzlessence: Uh, who did you say the party planner was again? Hanazuki: You, Dazzlessence Jones! Dazzlessence: Hah! Congratulations, your party just got plausible! (Hemkas gather) Dazzlessence: Yeah, okay now. Let's talk color schemes, we've got tent to choose from. Hemkas: for attention Hanazuki: Wait, hold up! (counts the Hemkas) I only count nine. Where's Orange? Hanazuki: Orange? Orange!? (frantically searches) panting Wait. Deep breath. Bring it down, bring it down. sighs Orange is probably fine. Nothing bad can happen on picnic day. (Little Dreamer enters) Hanazuki: Oh hey there Little Dreamer! laughs What do you got for me? A little busy right now but-- (Little Dreamer continues flying) Hanazuki: Oh no, seriously? Wait, where are you going with that Treasure! Sir, y-you forgot to drop the goods! pants C'mon! Can we make this quick? Who knows what kind of trouble Orange got himself into! Ugh. Hanazuki: Wait a minute. Oh, your showing me where Orange is, aren't you? Oh no, Orange is in the volcano! (gasps) (Hanazuki steps on Orange) Hanazuki: Phew. Orange, your okay. Y'know, you really ought to develop a stronger sense of danger. (Little Dreamer flies in the volcano with the Treasure) Hey, watch where you're dropping that, it could fall into the-- (Hanazuki falls off the ledge while reaching for the Treasure) Ahh! Dazzlessence: To the left! A little more- to the right. Doughy Bunington: (exits from mouth portal carrying baskets of doughnuts) More donuts? Purple: Doughy Sleepy U: (Lies down on blanket) Yeah, that sure worked. I can't wait to see Hanazuki's face when this is all done. Hanazuki: in distress Orange: Sleepy U and Dazzlessence Sleepy U: Not now. I'm on blanket duty. yawns Orange: continues Sleepy U: What? Well why didn't you say so? Dazzle-Man, let's vamoose. Dazzlessence: Whoa, this has got to be serious. Sleepy U: She's not up there, is she? Dazzlessence: Dazzlessence Jones does not do dreaded Volcanoes of Fears. Sleepy U: The poor souls unfortunate enough to enter the dreaded Volcano of Fears are faced with their worst, most horrifying fears over and over- Dazzlessence: Fears or not, HZ needs us. Let's go! Hanazuki: shouting Dazzlessence: Oh! Sleepy U: Hanazuki, don't worry. We're right here to walk you through this form safely outside the volcano. Dazzlessence: You gotta picture your happy place. Sleepy U: I need you to put your hands together- Hanazuki: Okay. Sleepy U: now lay down, and bring your knees into your chest. Hanazuki: Are you posing me for a nap? Sleepy U: Sleep is essential to your well-being! Hanazuki: shouts Dazzlessence: Sit tight Hanazuki. Dazzlessence Jones shines in sticky situations; and all other situations. C'mon Sleepy Unicorn, let's do this! Sleepy U: Oh please. (rolls into volcano) Sleepy U: (climbs onto ledge) That was close. (volcano displays a bigger, buffer diamond being) Display: snickers Yeah, I'm shinier Dazzlessence Jackson. Dazzlessence: (Yelling.) No! (Sleepy Unicorn and Dazzlessence fall down one level) Sleepy U: No, I said I would never go back there. Dazzlessence: It can't be that bad, let me see. (display shows an messy and angry Sleepy Unicorn making flames form his horn) Dazzlessence: Man, that's messed up, it's almost as bad as mine. Hanazuki: Shouts Sleepy U: We're coming Hanazuki! (jumps onto Hanazuki's level) Dazzlessence: Don't worry Hanazuki, we're here now, and we're gonna fight your fears together. Hanazuki: It's horrible, just look. I'm no where in sight. (volcano displays Hemkas playing by the rainbow goop fountain) Sleepy U: That's your greatest fear? Your friends leaving you out and having a totally awesome time without you? Hanazuki, that would never happen. Dazzlessence: Well... (Orange tells the others to go to the volcano) Hanazuki: But if they're alone, who's there to save them? Whenever they get into trouble, I'm there to save them, but now I'm here and they're there and all gathered together in one vulnerable place. And why? Because of me! If something happens to them it'll be all my fault! (volcano displays the Hemkas getting eaten by the Big Bad) Dazzlessence: Oh hey! No no no! It's better they're all there than here, right? I mean imagine if they all got trapped and fell into the dreaded volcano of fears. (Hemkas appear at the ledge of the volcano) Hanazuki: Do not come down here! (Orange jumps in) Dazzlessence, Sleepy U & Hanazuki: in worry Hanazuki: Orange, you're going to fall straight into the fiery pit of magma! Grab on to something, quick! Orange! (Orange climbs onto a ledge) Hanazuki: That was close. (to Sleepy U and Dazzlessence) This is my day off? (volcano displays something to Orange) Hanazuki: Oh no, Orange is facing his fear apparition, we've gotta help him! Dazzlessence: (to Orange) Okay listen, I've been there, I can help. Count to ten and picture much, much small diamonds! Sleepy U: Hang tight little guy. whinnies (falls to his belly) Hanazuki: (turns purple and jumps to Orange) Orange, I promise whatever it is it can't be that bad. (Display shows Hanauzki eaten by a giant space whale) Hanazuki: Well- now, that's disturbing. Wait a minute, you're greatest fear is something happening to me? Oh, I don't want you to get eaten by a giant space whale either. (Dazzlessence and Sleepy U reach Orange's platform. The Hemkas shape shift into a rope to fetch them) Sleepy U: Looks like out ride's here. (everyone holds unto the rope as it hoists) Dazzlessence: Hey, check it out, shiny object. (referring to the Treasure) (Yellow loses his grip and everyone falls towards the magma, Hanazuki grabs the Treasure) Hanazuki: We're not going down that easy! (throws Treasure onto a platform) (Purple Treasure Tree catches their fall) (Yellow gives Hanazuki a donut) Hanazuki: Last super-galactic-hyper-colored-rainbow donut? Thanks. (drop it into the magma) (Yellow offers the icing on his ears) Hanazuki: I'm good. Oh get over here. (everyone hugs) Category:Transcripts